Calling out for peace
by FurubaFanGirls
Summary: Tohru is gone forever. Now her two step sisters, Artemis and Luna, must take her place. Follow their epic tale of romance, drama, tears, joy, and comedy that entertwines their fate with the Sohma family. It began with a day but will end with a life time..
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so here's the deal. Me and my bff, Presidentofthekyofanclub, wrote this together (it took two months!)(Ha. We wrote it during Science class) ...so here it is! We are so proud of this and we hope you enjoy it. We would like to dedicate it to best friends who have grown to be sisters. Just so the readers know Artemis was based on me and Luna was based on pres. HI MEG! **_

Kyo walked into Shigure's room grumbling. He had no idea where Tohru kept the shopping list and was hoping Shigure would know. They really need clothing soap. He stopped short. Shigure was on the floor crying. Kyo slowly walked over.

"Shigure? Are you ok? Um…Yuki!"

Yuki walked in.

"What?"

He saw Shigure and ran to his side. He helped up his still sobbing older cousin. When Shigure had calmed down he began to talk.

"Tohru's grandfather called. On her way to work a car hit her. She died instantly. Her funeral's tomorrow and he wanted us to come…" he trailed off. Kyo was in shock.

"Wha-no..NO!" He ran out. Yuki however went to Tohru's bedroom. He looked slowly around, trying to hold back the tears threatening to come. He walked over to her bedside table and opened a drawer. Long ago she had told him to find a letter in there if something was to happen to her. He found it and looked at the familiar handwriting. He opened the letter and began to read. This is what it said:

Dear Yuki,

If you are reading this I must be dead. Don't worry because now I'll be with mom again. I know I wasn't suppose to tell anyone about your secret but I did. I told the two people I trust more than anyone. My two step-sisters, Luna and Artemis. You see, before dad died he and mom kind of split up. He got remarried and had two daughters, twins. Their mother died giving birth. Then dad died from the flu. They live in the US but know Japanese and the culture. They were to come to you if anything should happen.

Yuki, all the Sohmas are special to me, but you, you were different. I love you Yuki, I loved everyone. You however were special. You brought me into my adventure and I don't regret any of it. Thank you.

Love always,

Tohru

Yuki crumpled the letter tears leaking down the sides of his face. He stayed there until the funeral. After the service Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki stayed behind at Tohru's grave. An unearthly chill was in the air and a hollow sounding wind vibrated in their ears. A young girl in a black coat walked up to the grave. She walked up to Yuki, her head bent.

"Excuse me, but is this where Tohru is buried?"

Yuki nodded gravely and watched the girl sink to her knees. She shook with sadness.

"Oh Tohru…my sister…"

"She…" Yuki began, holding back tears because his eyes were sore from crying, with disbelief. He fell to his knees following the girl. "She was your sister?"

Another figure appeared.

"Get up Artemis," it said angrily. Kyo's ears heard this and he began to walk over. He approached Yuki. The figure that appeared to be Artemis stood up.

"Why? Don't you miss onne-san?"

"No comment, but you'll ruin your dress."  
"Oh, I guess you're right," Artemis brushed herself off. "Thank you Luna."

Yuki and Kyo's faces lit up.

"So you are Artemis and Luna?" They said in unison. Luna took a step forward and extended her hand to Kyo. Kyo saw Luna's beautiful face and began to blush.

"I'm Luna," she half-smiled. "You must be Kyo. I've heard a lot about you." Kyo took Luna's hand and quietly agreed. Artemis took a step toward Yuki and also extended her hand. Yuki half-smiled and took her hand as he noticed her beauty.

"I'm Artemis. You must be Yuki. Your eyes are amazing." Yuki blushed and said, "Yes, I know who you are. And thank you for your kindness." Artemis leaned in with a curious face, as did Luna. Kyo took a step back. "What?" He asked as he leaned in.

"Is it really true?" Luna asked. Artemis turned to Kyo and Luna. "I would like to know something…" She turned back to Yuki.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"  
"Trust me," Artemis giggled. "There is nothing wrong with your face."  
Luna turned to Artemis and exclaimed, "Ready?" Artemis smiled. "One…Two…Three!" The sisters leaped onto Kyo and Yuki.

"It is…" Artemis backed away as she stared and stuttered at the rat formerly known as Yuki. Shigure stood over the orange cat and snow white cat with fierce eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Shigure growled. "We didn't mean to…"Artemis said. "Actually we did." Luna said as she stared at Kyo.

"They're so…" Luna whispered.

"So…" Artemis followed.

As Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure began to back up the twins bellowed. "CUTE!" Artemis and Luna then scooped them up and snuggled them.

"I want to snuggle!" A voice was heard calling from the bushes. The bushes began to rattle and shake. The voice was only recognized by Shigure.

"Run!" He shouted but it was to late.

_**Well? REVIEWS! Lol. Who is the mystery person? You'll just have to read the second chapter! MUAHAHAHA! I know this wasn't the best chapter and it's not exactly funny YET. But trust us it gets REALLY REALLY good! Bye.**_

Meg- TYPE FASTER SLAVE!  
Aniela- I'm going!  
Meg- NO! FASTER!  
Aniela- NO!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yea! Chapter two is finally up! I can't believe we already got so many reviews. You now get to find out who else wants to snuggle. No it's not Momiji (Yuki and Kyo would have recognized his voice – only Shigure did) Oh ya! Disclaimer: we only own Luna, Artemis, and the new snuggle girl. If I said her name it would give it away…I'm evil!**_

Kairi already had her arms around him. Artemis and Luna looked confused.

"Uhh…" Luna uttered. "Why do I know her…" Artemis rose, then walked to Sensei. "Shouldn't you change into a chicken or something?" Sensei smirked as he began to walk away with Kairi on his back.

"Come, come. I'll explain, this is no place to talk about this."

Artemis and Luna both frowned. Yuki and Kyo noticed they were still beautiful even when they frowned.

"We have no place to stay." Artemis explained. "Our American money barely got us here. All we have is 1,000Y."

"That's ok. Kairi will show you the way to our home, where you will be staying. Isn't that right Kairi-chan?" Shigure winked at Kairi.

"Hai! Anything for you Sensei!" Kairi yelled. Yuki noticed Artemis's necklace and began to admire it.

"What's this?" Yuki asked as he curiously looked up.

Kyo peered up and put his paws on Luna's neck, cocking his head as he looked at it.

Luna began to play with Kyo. "They were out parent's pendants." Luna half smiled.

"We are to give then to the men we love before we are 20." Artemis seemed like she was in pain. (w/n: Mouse claws are sharp and not pleasant on your neck -–my cousin had mice so I know!) "Otherwise our powers will be obsolete." Luna peered up to see Shigure and Kairi ahead of them.

"Come," Shigure shouted to them. As they began to walk faster POOF! Kyo and Yuki's naked bodies brought Luna and Artemis to the ground. The girls looked away as far as possible. "At least you're human again…" Luna claimed as Yuki and Kyo were dressing. All four were blushing.

"Here's your coat…" Artemis shyly said as she handed it to Yuki.

"My apologies." Yuki smiled as he lightly took the coat.

"Sock…" Luna whispered as she picked it up. Kyo snatched it out of her hand. "Shoe…" She said again, only with anger in her voice. Once again he snatched it. "Underwear…" She said pointing to a nearby tree branch. Kyo had a build up of anger marks by now.

"GO AWAY YOU IDIOT GIRL!" Kyo screamed. Luna smiled.

"You're cute when you're angry." Luna took two steps forward and kissed him on the check. Kyo blushed and suddenly fell over. Luna swung her arms and walked away. All of their eyes widened. Yuki walked up and whispered in Luna's ear.

"Watch out. The stupid cat has fleas." Kyo heard.

"I do not have fleas! And stop calling me stupid damn it!"  
Yuki smiled and winked at Artemis, who was giggling. They ran to catch up with Shigure and Kairi. Luna was still attempting to remember Kairi but failed.

"So Shigure, what's with the luggage?" She pointed at Kairi, who was still on Sensei's back. Artemis caught up with Luna.

"Ya. Why didn't you turn into an animal?"

"You know that we transform when hugged by a member of the opposite sex right?"

At the eager nods he continued.

"Well it only works if that person is not also possessed. Kairi is an exception. She was once possessed with the spirit of the lamb."

Kyo interrupted.

" What do mean? Hiro's the lamb."

"I know. Let me finish. Kairi's memory was wiped and the spirit left her. Hiro was just born so it went to him."

Yuki had been silent the entire time until now.

"What did she do?"  
"You know that Hatori can only cover memories not erase them. They can be brought back. The memories that is. Kairi brought back Momiji's mother's memories." Kairi listened closely. She thought she could remember a young blonde boy but she quickly forgot him.

"Who's Momiji?" She asked.

No one knew how to answer. Shigure went back to his story.

"Anyway, Kairi was sent to France. She eventually found her way back here and ran into me. It caused some of her memories to resurface and she has loved me since. She's worse than my editor."

"Hai!" Kairi screamed, jumping down from Shigure's back.

"I'm…" She wandered to Luna and stared. Kyo stepped forward to the two girls having a staring contest.

"Do I know you?" Kairi said. Yuki stepped forward to Artemis. Luna shook her head. "I don't know, but I remember you too." Luna stared to examine Kairi. Kairi looked to Artemis. "Who are you?" Artemis blushed and softly spoke. " I am Artemis. The younger sister of Tohru and older sister of Luna."

"By two minutes!" Luna shouted.

Artemis began to prance around singing. "I'm still older! I'm still older!"

"Shut up!" Luna screamed and hide behind Kyo.

"Why are you hiding behind me?"

Luna leaned up and whispered, "Watch. When she's finished she gets all funny."

Artemis pointed to a far off house. "Who lives there?"  
Yuki spread both his arms out and smiled. "We all do!"

Kairi's head popped up. "Me too?"

Shigure smiled. "Yes Kairi, you're welcome to stay too."  
"Yay!" Kairi jumped up and kissed Shigure.

"I LOVE YOU SHIGURE!" Sensei blushed.

"I…" Shigure was mumbling.

Kyo smiled. "What little puppy?"  
"I said. I love you too Kairi." Shigure blushed even more.

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other.  
"Blech!" They both smirked in disgust. They walked away, laughing.

_**End of chapter two! Well? I know: Kyo and Yuki would never get along that well! But hey, it's fanfic. Review please and we hope you enjoyed it. It's not over yet though trust me (There are like 19 chapters! Lol) Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok here's chapter 3. Disclaimer: We own Luna, Artemis, and Kairi. This chapter has some funny slightly romantic stuff in it. Just read it. Enjoy. Oh ya, this chapter will have dividers.**_

They entered the house to find Hatori waiting for them. As they entered he got up.

"Is it true? Is Tohru…dead? And who are they?"

Everyone but Kairi darkened. Kyo walked out, followed by Luna. Yuki put his hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room. You too Kairi."  
The three left leaving Hatori and Shigure to talk.

Luna found Kyo in the forest. He was sitting on a log crying silently for his lost love.

"Kyo?"  
His head snapped up, his tears replaced with fury as he jumped up.

"Go away!"

Luna wasn't going to take his attitude.

"Why? You aren't the only one who cared about Tohru! She was my sister! I loved her!"  
"You wouldn't understand!"  
"Try me," she said darkly.

Kyo scoffed. "Fine. Tohru was the only one too ever except me. Even me in my true form. She was my mother, sister, friend, and even the woman I loved. I love her."  
Tears rolled down Kyo's face as he continued. He wiped the away angrily.

"I could never tell her that. Why can I tell you?" He sat down again, his head in his hands. He could tell that the darkness in his heart was slowly engulfing him, like it did so many times when he was a child. Tohru's death had stomped on the little flower of hope that he had been nurturing in his heart. "You know nothing about me…" he trailed off.

Luna sat on the log beside him.

"I know what it's like to be hated, feared, and isolated. I'm happy Artemis and I left the US. We had no friends, family, or home. All we left behind was fear, torment, and agony. Sure we have aunts and uncles and grandparents, but…none of them ever liked us. Dad, mom, and Tohru were the only ones to ever love us. The rest of the family considers us freaks."

"At least you know what it's like to have parents that loved you. I've never had that. Mom hated me so much she killed herself…Dad blames me. I have Shishou, but…it's not the same. I guess you can say I have friends. I get along all right with Haru and Hatori. And then there was Tohru."

Luna rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sounds like we've both been through a lot. You've had friends; I've had family. Neither of us have had both."

Kyo nodded sadly and put his head on hers. He thought that the trampled flower had given away to a green sprout. Perhaps Tohru would never return, but Luna was there. She seemed to have her sister's gift of understanding him. All he had to worry about was the future.

"Luna?"  
"Ya?"

"What do you think our future holds?"  
"I don't know. Ask Artemis. She's clairvoyant."

"So she saw Tohru's death?"  
"No. She can't control what she sees."

"I see. Your hair smells nice. Like flowers."

Luna smiled.

"That's because of my power. I deal with herbs, spices, and medication."  
"Another Hatori. Only prettier."

Luna smiled and closed her eyes. Both her and Kyo fell asleep.

"Luna!" Luna slowly awoke to the bellowing of her name.

"Kyo!" Kyo also slowly awoke and stretched. He stood in front of Luna and extended his hand.

"Ready?" He smiled. Luna took his hand and got up from the log and began to walk towards the house.

"Kyo?" Luna leaped over a log.

"Huh?"  
"Will you kiss me?" Luna smiled.

Back at the house, Yuki and Artemis were ATTEMPTING to cook. Shigure and Kairi walked into the kitchen.

"Hey! What are you two lovebirds doing?"  
Yuki silently laughed, Artemis just blushed.

"We're…um…. cooking," Yuki said with worry in his voice.

"You're what?" Shigure looked at him in alarm.

"Since…Miss Honda is…" A tear slowly rolled down Yuki's cheek. Artemis saw this and walked out of the room.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki went after her. She led him into Tohru's old room. She was reading the letter Tohru wrote to him.

"She did you know…" sniff "She really did love you."  
"I'm aware." Yuki sat beside her.

"Didn't you love her?" Her face lifted up, she was gazing into Yuki's beautiful purple eyes.

"I did. Once." Yuki gazed back at Artemis. He lifted his hand and wiped off her tears.

"What happened?"  
"She became interested in Kyo. I was always jealous of him, and to know that he had stolen the girl I loved…" Yuki suddenly found a piece of dirt on the floor interesting.

"Maybe…" Artemis said quietly.

"Go on…"

"Maybe you were in love with being in love…"  
She lifted his head, and kissed him. This was a different kiss, a kiss between a normal girl and a normal boy. As Artemis thought this, she remembered not to wrap her arms around him.

"Mmm? Wow…" Yuki was definitely surprised. "What was that for?"

"My sister elaborated on your kindness and gentleness that when I saw you, I…" She trailed off. She shook her head and smiled.

"Go on, don't worry…" Yuki was curious as to what she would say.

"I knew I could…fall in love with you."  
"Thank you." Yuki's warm smile filled the room. "Those words are special to me." Yuki kissed Artemis very deeply. "Let's go check on those leeks."

"Why do you want me to kiss you?" Kyo gulped. He'd never kissed anyone before.

"Because I like you, Kyo. We both have mood swings." She began to balance on a log. Kyo crossed his arms and smiled.

"What? I don't get mood swings…"  
"Yes you do. I'm an empath. I know."

"What the hell is an empath?" Kyo looked curious.

"I feel what other people feel." Luna was still on the log.

"What am I feeling?"

"…Give me a minute. I need to focus." She jumped down from the log and sat down. She began to stare at Kyo.

"Embarrassment, anger, apathy, jealousy, exile, and last but not least…you miss Tohru."

Kyo stood there speechless, with nothing but amazement on his face.

"How did you do that?" Kyo's jaw dropped. "You described me as if you were me…do you have any other powers?" He sat beside Luna in shock.

"Hey Kyo. I didn't use my powers…" Luna smiled.

"You…" He didn't say this with anger. It was more questionable than anything. "How?"

"It was painfully obvious. I knew once I saw you."  
"Yes, but…" Kyo sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

_**Reviews! Yes there is a fire somewhere…poor Yuki and Shigure. Opps! Almost gave something away. Now life is gonna get crazy for the gang. Hope this wasn't to mushy for you guys but what's a fanfic without any love problems? Chapter 4 might take me a while to get up cuz it's so long. Soon though, soon. Bye for now!**_

**Meg- Ha, look how you ended...i love it...  
Aniela- yeah, i thought you'd like that...giggles **


End file.
